1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composition for a non-wettable coating and its application on a substrate. It also relates to the various products prepared from the composition. More specifically, it relates to the manufacturing process for glass provided with a non-wettable coating.
2. Description of the Background
The wettable nature of a substrate referred to the fact that polar or non-polar liquids adhere to the substrate and form a bothersome film. Wettability means the tendency of the substrates to retain frost, as well as dust and stains of all types, fingerprints, dirt, insects, etc.
The presence of water, frost and/or stains is detrimental to the appearance of the substrate, a possible reduction in transparency of the substrate, as well as an impairment of vision through the substrate. The latter are particularly bothersome when the substrate is glass used in vehicles.
Different types of non-wettable coatings are known, including a non-wettable layer obtained from fluorous organosilanes. The layer can be is obtained by applying on the surface of a substrate a solution containing fluorous organosilanes in a non-aqueous organic solvent. As a non-aqueous organic solvent, document 492,545 cites, in particular, n-hexadecane, toluene, xylene, etc. These solvents are particularly appropriate for a fluorochlorosilane. It is also possible, according to this document, to use a methyl or ethyl alcohol as a solvent when the fluorous silane is a fluoroalkoxysilane. However, it is necessary to deposit the layer in the absence of moisture, which is difficult to implement.